Party Games
by emmajenniferjones
Summary: A series of one shots based on classic teenager party games where Emma and Killian hook up.


Regina was throwing her annual New Year's Eve get together/ small party with all their friends.

Emma was at Regina's place helping her prepare and she was getting ready there too.

"Ok, I think that's everything," Regina said with a relieved sigh. "Let's go get ready."

Emma and Regina made their way up to Regina's room where their clothes were laid out and Emma's makeup bags were by the mirror. Regina was wearing a tight red strapless dress that went to just above her knees and emma was wearing a skintight white tube skirt that revealed about 99% of her gorgeously tanned legs with a black strapless bandeau top. They both wore suble makeup, Regina adding red lipstick and emma adding a slight smokey eye.

A couple hours later everyone had arrived and had had a couple drinks. They were all chatting to each other, laughing and drinking when Ruby had an idea.

"How about a game of 7 minutes in heaven?" She called out to the room. A series of whoops and hollers went through the room as everyone sat in a circle. Regina, Viktor, Emma, Robin, Graham, Killian and Ruby.

Viktor finished the last sip of vodka out of his bottle and placed it in the cirlce.

"Everyone know what to do? We each take a turn to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you get locked in the spare room with for 7 minutes, left to do whatever you please." Regina states. "And we're using the spare room because a) we dont have a lock for any of the downstairs rooms and b) I don't want all of you messing up my stuff. Any questions?"

Everyone shakes their head and the game starts.

Regina and viktor are the first pair who come out looking the same as ever, then Ruby and Graham who look slightly flustered and their lips slightly swollen. Next its Killian's turn. He waits for Ruby and Graham to return to their seats before leaning forward and spinning the bottle hard. Everyone sits and watches the bottle spin, gradually slowing until it stops facing directly at Emma.

Everyone thinks that the two of them are a thing, despite their constant denial. There is no doubt however that they have amazing chemistry and get on like a house on fire.

Emma leads the way up to Regina's spare room, Regina following behind them, and as they are walking up the stairs, Killian has the perfect view of Emma's arse and can see a faint outline of her lacy thong causing his already tight jeans to tighten further.

They walk inside the spare room and lock the door behind them as Regina starts the timer, sets her phone down and makes her way back downstairs.

They looked at each other for a moment before he smashed his lips against hers. Her hands went to his hair as his went to her waist and guided hef to the wall.

She started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as their tongues met. He pulled her top over head as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

With both of them now topless their lips reconnected and her left hand returned to his hair as her right ran up and down his muscular body. He had one hand on her breast as the other lifted up her leg so it was on his hip. His hand inched further up, hiking her skirt up with it, until his hand was palming her arse.

The next thing they know they can hear Regina's phone going off, alerting them that their time is up.

They quickly pull away from each other, both fumbling to put their clothes back on and look the same way they did when they left everyone else.

Regina comes bounding upstairs to collect her phone just as they unlock the door.

They all go back downstairs, Emma and Killian looking nothing like they did before, despite their efforts. The game continues and after a few hours everyone returns home apart from Emma who is sleeping over at Regina's house.

That night Regina forces every detail about those 7 minutes out of Emma, from how good a kisser Killian was to his gorgeous body and how hot the way he looked at her was after he took off her top to how his strong hand felt on her arse. She fell asleep with images of Killian in her mind and when she woke the next mornig she had a text from him, ensuring her that he was the same.


End file.
